


Goodra Series Part 1: Forbidden Berries

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Multi, Oviposition, egg, egglaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: A newly wild eevee has been brought to a pokemon paradise, the valley. Where no humans bother them or her ever again. Nova the eevee has been making herself at home in the older Ninetail's den. But an eevee an only sit in a cave for so many days, there is so much to see of this new world! What will Nova discover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Berries**

**(Goodra Series Part One)**

 

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

 

The day was bright with clear blue skies, Nova was still very new to the valley that Alexi had brought her to. She had been cooped up in that damp cave far too long though, she wanted to explore the valley herself. Alexi had told her to stay close by while he ran errands… Errands? What in the world could he be doing? Nova hadn’t a clue but she was tired of waiting about. Bounding down the rocks to the grassy floor of the cliff she looked up to the sky and smiled letting the warm glow of sunlight bask her face. It was going to be a great day to go exploring, she can’t waste it here!

 

Nova followed the stream a ways until she came to a clearing. The air was sweet and grass cool the touch. She couldn’t help but sprawl out and roll around in the greenery. She sun bathed until stomach gave a light rumble, placing a paw over it she rubbed trying to shoo away the thought of moving. But still her stomach persisted. Groaning a bit she pushed herself up from the ground and shook out the loose grass from her fur. Looking around all she could find were fresh shoots and wild flowers, not much to eat. Taking to the air she lifted her nose high and sniffed for something tasty.

 

Picking up something unfamiliar she started trotting away from the stream into the thickets. It took her quite a while of pushing past bushes and climbing over thick tree roots but she finally came to the spot where the smell was strongest. The trees overhead grew thick and tangled, only allowing for spots of sunlight to break through to the forest floor. She couldn’t see anything worth eating, squinting into the dim undergrowth. Squish. “Uhg…” She sneered having stepped in something particularly squishy… Lifting her paw to look she saw it was some kind of fruit… A berry? Sniffing it gingerly she decided to brave a lick. It was warm and pungent, a strong mixture of sweet and sour. It made her pucker and yet water for more. Licking her muzzle she sniffled about the ground of a large tree that took up most of the space of the pocket clearing. Finding more of the fallen fruit she gathered them up into a pile next to the gnarled roots and sat down to eat.

 

Nova was ravenous, she ate her small pile quickly but it only made her hungrier for some reason. It didn’t take her long to replenish her pile and devour it again. Standing to get more she stumbled, moving around was getting harder to do. She could see just fine, but it did seem like the ground was moving on her. Each step was wobblier than the next, “Ohhhh…” she groaned sitting back down to shake her head. That made everything worse, “M...maybe I just need a drink of water.” Nova said looking around the shadowy bushes, she did feel rather flushed. Lifting her ears high she listened for the sound of water, there was a trickling very close by, she probably could make it that far.

 

Many stumbles later she followed the largest roots of the tree she had been eating beneath to a thin brooke. Plopping down to her belly she pushed her face into the water and drank deeply. When she pulled up for air she hiccuped. “Haaa, that hits the spot!” she said smiling.

 

“Oh does it now?” A voice croaked in front of her.

 

Blinking Nova sat up, “H..hello?” She called out to the dark overgrowth before her.

 

It didn’t take long for the figure to appear before her, the light reflecting off of the water against the red of his bulbous throat. “Well well well, you’ve been helping yourself out to our garden now, haven’tcha?” Croaked the tall blue and red pokemon.

 

“Hic.. He..hehehe..” Nova giggled, “You look funny.” she couldn’t resist bursting into more giggles as he puffed with indignity. “What was that stuff anyway? It was sooo good!” she waivered a little.

 

“Puh… Come on you, Mr. Dorian doesn’t like intruders, you can explain yourself to him.” He grumbled stepping into the water to pick her up and carry her away.

 

“Whee!” Nova squealed wriggling in his hands, he had to toss her up on his shoulder to keep her balanced enough as he pushed his way through the forest to an open clearing. It was a lot like where her cave was, open grasses surrounded a crystal clear pool of water with a waterfall pouring into one end of it and another much smaller waterfall pouring out the other end always keeping the water cool and fresh. The frog like pokemon plopped her onto the ground where she rolled onto her back still giggling.

 

“Heyyyy I why is the ride over?” she whined pawing up in the air for the tall and pointing pokemon to pick her up again.

 

“What is it now Toxicroak?” said a deeper voice, it almost sounded melodic in a way. Nova stopped pawing and pulled her chin up to look upside down to the very large pokemon curled up in the shaded part of the pool.

 

“I found this trespasser in the Qualot Grove.” Toxicroak stood tall and firm, only keeping eye contact with the larger pokemon.

 

“Psst… Whose dat?” she tried not so subtly whispering. Toxicroak continued to ignore her though.

 

“A guest? Now why didn’t you say so Toxi.” The deep voice echoed as the sound of water splashed from the large dragon like pokemon sat up. “Come here small one. Tell me, what’s your name?” He asked in a voice dripping with sweetness.

 

“Uhhh..” Nova blinked watching him sit, she herself rolled over onto her belly and laid there jaw open. He was the biggest pokemon she had ever seen! Even in her days with humans, he looked twice their height and even wider than most of the vehicles they rode in. “Woooah…” She gasped stuck staring at those deep vibrant blue eyes. She hadn’t budged an inch for his beckoning, her body suddenly feeling too jelly like to cooperate. The pokemon Toxicroak got tired of waiting for her to heed his boss’s command and begun to push her closer to the bank of the pool. Nova could barely look high enough to meet the gaze of the giant dragon.

 

“That is all Toxi, go back to your rounds.” He shooed away the pokemon who brought her here. He ndoded and turned to leave.

 

“Wha-wait, no no no, don’t you leave me here with him!” She cried out spinning around to try and catch Toxicroak’s foot. She missed feeling something pull her back, the great dragon had reached out and grabbed her by the base of her tail and hoisting it up. “Noooo!” she continued to cry for Toxicroak, he didn’t even look back and disappeared into the bushes.

 

“He’ll be back, don’t worry little one. Now… What is your name?” He asked again lifting her up by the tail to sniff her. “Offf… You did have a few too many overripe qualot berries… Don’t you know the fresh ones are still on the branches?” He smiled at her, light from the water shimmering in his eyes.

 

She gulped tucking her paws into herself trying to make herself seem smaller, “I uhh.. Can’t… well reach… ‘Sides the ones on the ground were HIC pretty good…” she mumbled the reply, “I-I’m Nova. I just moved here with Alexi.” She watched the dragon’s eyes widen at the name with recognition.

 

“Alexi? I didn’t know that sly fox was back, and with such a plump and pretty friend…” The dragon pulled her close and dragged his muzzle into her chest and up her belly, pushing her hind legs apart and taking a deep whiff of her groin. “Ahhh, you’re a very good friend of Alexi’s indeed. You know, so am I?” he said licking his muzzle.

 

The blushing eevee seemed to ease and slacken in his grip, “Really? Oh thank goodness, I was worried there!” She laughed, “Can you please put me down? I’m getting reeeally dizzy.” She said pawing down towards the bank.

 

“Of course Nova.” He said lounging back some against the large tree that dipped straight into the pools water, the bark had been shed away and grooved very smooth from years of rubbing of the dragon’s back. He lowered her down onto his soft belly as he leaned back watching her with shining eyes. “My name is Dorian. It’s a pleasure to meet you Nova.” He smiled as she turned to face him.

 

“Nice to meet you too Dorian! You’re soooo big, just… wow… What are you??” She asked still wobbling side to side on the squishy surface of his stomach. It was damp to the touch but she couldn’t help moving her paws all over him causing pleasant rumbles deep inside him.

 

“I’m a Goodra, a type of water dragon if you will… You see I’m the one who gave Alexi the cave he resides in now.”

 

“Really?! It’s sooo beautiful, that’s where Alexi and I are staying HIC right now.” she smiled and sprawled down onto his cool belly, “You’re sooooo soft!” she cooed.

 

Dorian’s belly rumbled with a chuckle, “Thank you my dear. Not all of me I hope.” He said with a rather wicked grin on his face.

 

“hic… What do you mean?” she watched him cautiously, like a dedenne caught in a stare down with the meowth. He reached his arm out to her and with the gentlest push he sent her slipping down his belly to his shaft. She was stopped by the bulge just over his enormous sack. “oh..Oh…” she felt her head get fuzzier as she wriggled trying to climb her way back up, but just was just too slippery to get a good grip, instead she only grinded her rear against the hardening bulge.

 

“My dear Nova, you did eat all of those qualot berries… They do belong to me and well, now you have to pay for them.” He said sitting up straighter to look down at her struggle.

 

“P..pay? I don’t have any money or anything to t..trade..” She piped gripping onto his belly, something was poking out from the shaft now. It was such a strange sensation. Normally with Alexi it was hot to the touch against her, but this time it felt wet and cool… It felt so nice to her feverish body.

 

“Don’t fret, I know exactly how you can pay me back. Just service me a little and we’ll call it even. I’m even willing to let you take a few qualot berries home to Alexi. He loves those berries and would be most pleased.” He said in his most charming voice ever so slowly rolling his hips to touch the growing slick tip against the base of her tail.

 

“Mmm...H..he does?” She let her eyes flutter shut and pushed her hips down to feel his growing length rub against her heat. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and everything inside of her felt so hot. His growing member cooled the thirst as it continued to rub against her. “Mmmm…” she moaned hugging his stomach, “Oooh, okay. I guess.. I guess I can do this for Alexi.. Ohhh..” she moaned. It just felt so good, and the heat inside her was only growing. She wanted to feel him cool her from the inside out.

 

“Good, good pet.” He said reaching down and gingerly lifting her beneath the arms over his erect member. “Just relax…” He cooed and allowed her to rest on his stomach against as she slipped down this time she felt his thick tip pressing at her entrance.

 

“Mmnn!” she gripped him with her paws screwing her eyes shut tight. Her pussy lapping up his tip desperate for his cooling touch. With one swift movement he pulled his hips up and he pushed tight inside of her. Nova gasped, eyes wide open. It was like a rush of cool water splashed her. “Ahhh…” she sighed with relief as he let himself fill her. The sensation was so odd, with Alexi he was hot and thick, plunging deep into her, feeling him sear her from the inside and throb at ever squeeze… But with Dorian it was so filling, cool and refreshing. She wanted more. At just the mere thought of it he seemed to grow inside of her, the bulb just past her entrance thickened and rounded, the penis almost felt as if it was shifting inside of her.

 

“There we go… That’s a nicer fit… Mmm, Nova, I see why Alexi brought you with him.” He rumbled and began to move, his hands placed just under her haunches to hold her steady as he began to pull out and thrust back in with more force than before.

 

Nova gasped with delight as he plunged into her, there was no feeling of friction between them, he easily glided in and out of her, the wet sounds of his popping in and out of her made her moan and pant in delight. She would try to squeeze and hold onto him but in a blink he’d slip away to thrust back into her. The only resistance was the stretching that seemed to grow each time he pumped. She began to whimper and dig her nails into his belly as his girth grew too much, the ease of pumping into her more difficult with each stroke. Still with much force he plunged into her, growling each time.

 

“Rrrr… Relax dear..!” He groaned pulling out again with a slick POP! Nova tried her best best, but the winding tension in her belly was too much, the next thrust overwhelmed her. 

 

Her legs locked and riddled with erratic bursts of movement of her orgasm. “Haa!! D..DORIAN!!” She squealed claws digging into his belly to leave purple and blueish marks across where she had dragged them. He wasn’t done yet. He grabbed each of her thighs and before she could fully finish, he pulled her open wider and ripped himself out from her. The eevee’s cries echoed in the clearing as he thrust a few more times nearly tearing her. Driving himself into his depths he pushed her all the way down, taking him entirely that even her stomach bulged with him inside her did he finally allow his release. His cum was surprisingly warm, it had warmed his entire cock as it shot inside of her, growing her belly before them.

 

“Ha… Haha..” Dorian chuckled, “That was fun, thank you little Nova. I’d like you to stay there just a bit longer for me to watch. His eyes glowed with pride to see her enlarged belly full of him. The eevee sprawled against him, his girth still pumping inside of her making her wince from the strain.

 

Her tail twitched and belly grew tight, “D..dorian I don’t think I can take much more…” She panted and whimpered clutching him tight with her walls, trying not to let his juices spill over. A habit from her old breeding days at the pokemon daycare.

 

Dorian leaned back and continued to watch her with a rather smug look on his face, “I’m not surprised, you keep squeezing more out of me like that. I did warn you to just relax. At this rate you’ll be taking home a bundle of eggs too with those berries for poor Alexi.” He chuckled making her bounce on his dick.

 

Nova moaned and finally couldn’t hold out any longer, the strain was too much as she let out a deep breath. A mixture of their fluids began to dribble out from her down his shaft and balls into the clear water. “Ohh... “ she moaned as the tension finally began to ever so slowly relieve itself. “M...much better…” she sighed with relief as the trickle grew into a steady stream down him.

 

“There we go, that’s my girl.” Dorian eased back resting against the tree allowing her to move freely again. “You can do as you wish now, but you must promise to visit again. I’ll be sure to give you a bundle of berries for the next time too.” He said closing his eyes.

 

Nova began to shift on him, he didn’t knot into her like Alexi did and she was grateful for it. While she didn’t like spending the next extra hour being cuddled by the ninetails, trying to explain she was literally tied up with a dragon would be tough. He had shrank inside of her and receded into his shaft letting their cum drip from her down. It had finally stopped it’s steady streams into drips now, still her belly distended from the load that warmly nested inside of her… She was going to end up with at least a couple of eggs at this rate. Oops…

 

The bushes shuffled as Nova leaped from Dorian’s leg to the edge of the water bank, though her legs gave out and she plopped down again with a wince, “mmff…” 

 

Toxicroak appeared from the shadows again, “Mr. Dorian would you like me to take her away now?” He croaked.

 

Dorian opened an eye and looked to Toxicroak then to the messy eevee, “Mmm… Actually, I think you deserve a reward for bringing me this one. Feel free to take a turn. Here.” He said turning to face them.

 

His minion seemed rather taken back and looked down at the tuckered eevee. “B..but? Maybe she needs rest before… I..”

 

“Now.” Dorian repeated more sternly. “Nova, you don’t mind, right dear?” He said flashing a toothy grin.

 

Nova shivered watching his expression turn sharp on them, “Nnn… No I.. I can do it.” She stood and walked up to Toxicroak, she began to nuzzle groin and even so much as to nip at his balls.

 

Toxicroack jumped a moment but held steady for her to work. It didn’t take very long at all for his erection to show, the red member slowly growing into her mouth as she begged him into her mouth. It was easy at first for the small eevee to pull him out, but as his cock grew to full length she struggled.

 

“Turn down.” He said pushing her head back letting her tongue lap the tip. The eevee didn’t say much and turned for him, she faced Dorian and shivered again as she perked her tail up. It was a mess below still, the mixture of semen and juices matted her fur, her vulva swollen from Dorian’s use. It only seemed to make Toxicroak throb more. Reaching out he grabbed her hips with much ease and easily slid into her. She was wet and warm around him, like a gentle blanket pulling him in. It was comforting… But he wasn’t looking for comforting. Pulling out he aligned himself with her ass, pulling her cheeks further apart and thrust before she could ask what he was going.

 

Nova yelped and dug her claws into the grass and dirt and he began to harshly thrust into her ass. He was no where near the same size of the goodra, but still large enough for discomfort. Especially in an area she had very little to no experience what so ever. The friction grew hot and made her claw the earth beneath. She whimpered and with teary eyes looked up to the Goodra who watched with cold enjoyment. His own shining blue erection beginning to grow again.

 

It was only now Nova begun to realize her situation and what she had gotten herself into. She was mortified and cried out as the pokemon behind her swelled and slammed into her, the semen still dripping from her pussy slapped against him in soft wet noises until he finally slammed her back into him and held her tight shooting his seed into her ass. He gave a deep throated croak of relief slowly pulling away to let the white fluid begin to seep out.

 

“Good work Toxicroak. Bring her to me. I think she’ll be staying longer.” Dorian commanded standing up, towering over them both from the distance of the pool.

 

“N..no, please, no, not again.” Nova whimpered turning to face Toxicroak with tear filled eyes. He only smirked at her and picked her up. She weakly scrambled to get away, but she was just too tired to resist for long, slowly slumping against Toxicroak her small body began to shake with hushed cries.

 

“Good. Now lie down with her.” Dorian stepped closer to the bank, his glowing erection even larger than before, it easily could be the size of Nova’s torso.

 

“Sir?” Toxicroak looked up to him confused.

 

“Lie down and pin her to your cock. Only thing about little Nova here is that she is quite little, I can’t hold her down, so you get to come along with this ride.” Dorian grinned narrowing his eyes to the shaking ball of fur in Toxicroak’s arms.

 

Toxicroak took a moment longer to grind the sloppy wet eevee to his shaft before easily plunging into her ass again. The ride was smooth, warm, and wet. It made it much easier for Toxicroak to push his way deep inside of her as they lay back into the grass of the bank.

 

“Hold her legs wide open.” Dorian ordered and Toxicroak obey grabbing her hips and spreading her wide.

 

Nova watched in horror as the large goodra’s penis nearly enveloped her being now, his head pressed hard against her opening. She squeezed herself as tight as possible, constricting on Toxicroak’s dick with her ass, he croaked in pleasure from her tightening grip. It wasn’t nearly enough to keep Dorian out. One easy buck he pushed past her tension and buried himself deep deep into her. Pushing well past her cervix and into her womb. Dorian gave a guttural moan and bucked inside of her. Nova cried out as both of her entrances gaped from the forced entries.

 

“Ohh… ohh gosh..!!” She squirmed, but Toxicroaks firm grip on her kept her steady, though her own movement was enough to make them both move inside of her. The feeling was just too much as the tightness in her belly washed over her and she jerked and spasmed around them in a fresh orgasm. She continued to twitch and pant, tears pouring over her cheeks.

 

Dorian watched both Nova and Toxicroak squirm before him, he began to pull out but instead only dragged them with, the eevee’s tightness was surprising after their last go. Toxicroak remedied that quickly by placing his feet on Dorian’s legs and held his ground was Dorian tried again. Pulling out from Nova managed to help pour out a lot of the juices pent up inside of her, her pussy drooled with their cum down onto Toxicroak who didn’t even flinch. Instead he bucked beneath them inside of her. Not wanting him to have all the fun he placed his head at her entrance again and slammed into them.

 

Toxicroak and Nova both gasped as he did his best to hold her to Dorian, pushing her thighs down onto his massive erection forcing her to take him all again. The eevee cried out and squeezed Toxicroak making him wince from the pressure. Still he didn’t budge and even thrust himself in and out of her forcing her to loosen up on him.

 

Dorian followed Toxicroak’s lead, never fully removing himself from Nova he withdrew bit by bit and thrust into her with force, making her cry out in pain. After a few more thrusts Dorian fell forward over them on his hands allowing more movement of his hips to bounce freely into her.

 

In the jostle above him, Toxicroak cried out in pleasure, Dorian’s thrusts would pull Nova from his grasp and he would fight to pull her back down, forcibly thrusting her onto his member until it was too much, throbbing inside of her and her consistent gripping of his shaft he shot another long white hot load deep into her.

 

Nova reached out and scratched at Dorian’s belly with each thrust, leaving an array of tiny purple cuts along the soft smooth skin. Her throat was hot and raspy from crying out, she couldn’t bare to scream any more, biting her lips she groaned with pain searing pleasure of dorian threatening to burst her from the inside. Each thrust made her bloat a little more until she felt sick. Her world was spinning and the only thing that seemed to anchor her down was the heat of Toxicroak’s cock inside her helping tie her down from Dorian’s wild bucking. Desperately she clung her ass around Toxicroak making him whimper out sweet moans, squeezing out every drop of cum into her.

 

Listening to both of their mingling moans and squeezes, Dorian couldn’t hold it in any longer, giving one last hard thrust that was sure to cause some bleeding he roared loud enough to shake the trees around them, birds flew up and away from the trees, all scattering to get away from the prowling beast. His cock twitched and swelled inside of her, making her strain past pleasure into pain before emptying his blistering hot seed straight into her womb. He kneeled over them panting himself now with the three of them.

 

“H..hold her there a bit longer until I can right myself.” He said between heavy breaths looking beneath him to the plumping eevee. He got a ridiculous sensation of pride watching the small girl swell with him inside of her, Alexi just might not get her back at this rate.

 

“Y..yes.. s..sir…” Toxicroak said breathlessly, still occasionally jerking beneath Nova when she occasionally squeezed his cock inside her, just a reaction to her squeezing Dorian’s too.

 

Nova no longer made an effort to budge or move, safely tucked between the two smooth skinned pokemon she panted and heaved for breath. Her body ached, the very core of her being was hot with pain and Dorian’s seed. He didn’t budge over her, carefully keeping her plugged up with himself as he continued to pump hot white jets of cum into her. “Ohhh.. ohhh it hurts…” she whimpered reaching up weakly to pet her extremely swollen belly. She looked pregnant with a dozen litters of eggs.

 

Gingerly Dorian began to move, any slight movement made Nova cry out, but very very carefully he reached down to scoop her up to hold her tenderly against him and over his cock, he pulled her off of toxicroak who looked utterly relieved to just lay there and regain his composure. Dorian laid back and laid Nova sweetling against his cut up gut as a soft pillow. “Rest my dear, you’ve earned it.” He said in soft tones he hadn’t used before. He pet her behind the ears and down the back making sure she didn’t budge off his of swollen cock that still held her firmly on him. “Sleep…” He cooed as her heavy lidded eyes fluttered shut. The eevee gave one last small whimper and went limp against him and over his shaft.

 

Dorian smiled tenderly and continued to pet her as her body twitched over his member. He had reduced its size now to just a small knot to hold her full of just him. “There we go… You’ll be staying here just a bit longer.” He cooed and leaned back himself to give himself a rest.

 

“Thank you Toxicroak, that will be all.” Dorian said in a rather happy tune shooing off the rattled pokemon. “Please make sure to keep any ninetails you see around her away, I’d like to keep this one for as long as possible.” Dorian said gazing over the small brown fluffy pokemon plump with his essence. “You won’t smell like him after that.” Dorian smiled before closing his own eyes to rest.


	2. Goodra Series Part 2: Dragon's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova has found herself in quite the pickle... Being totally wrapped up in a squishy goodra sure is nice, but there is only so much one little eevee can take!

**Dragon’s Nest**

**(Goodra Series Part Two)**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

Nova wasn’t sure how long she had been here, nestled in the tangled limbs of the goodra. She tried to move but her body made no effort to budge, it felt as if her paws were made of stone she couldn’t lift on her own. Giving a small groan she rubbed her face against the goodra’s tail that protectively hugged her. Lifting her head she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. The more her mind came to awaken the more she realized she hurt all over. Sharp throbbing from between her legs especially. Leaning back to look at herself she grimaced at the extremely swollen stomach that was causing much of the strain. Finally her paws seemed to shift to her command as she raised them to gently rub the plump belly, already inside she could feel the hardened shapes of eggs. A small whimpered emitted from her, she didn’t mean for this to happen… Never had she been taken so hard before, even with her paws tracing her stomach she couldn’t count how many eggs were inside of her. Normally she only had one, two was unusual. But she could easily could at least four in her bloated abdomen. Her gut quivered to her touch, they might be coming a lot sooner than she hoped. Nova wanted to escape before Dorian woke up from his peaceful slumber in the shallows of the pond. If she could just pull herself over his thick tail she could hop to the bank. Trying to push off of the silver beast she flinched and immediately fell into the curled tail, her stomach gurgled with displeasure. Her insides quivered making her moan, “Ohhh.. no no… nooo, not now, please not now.” she moaned gripping her stomach with her small paws.

 

The goodra’s body began to shift around her as Dorian lifted his head, eyes open but still in a sleepy haze, “Hmm?” He huffed the water from his muzzle and leaned down to inspect her, “Nova? You alright dear?” He asked softly nuzzling her face. Nova was too busy cringing in pain to pay him any mind. “Let me get you some berry juice.” He murmured and called out to Toxicroak.

 

The frog pokemon leaped down from the tree tops with a hardened shell containing a soft pink see through liquid sloshing about. He hopped onto Dorian’s tail and pulled Nova’s head up to drink. She sputtered at first but once tasting it she began to drink it all in eager gulps. “Ahh..” she gasped for breath when Toxicroak lept back. Nova looked up to Dorian and whimpered before clunching her stomach again in a burst of pain.

 

“Ahh, I see. The eggs are coming. Toxi, get her more juice.” He commanded as Dorian hoisted himself up from the sparkling water and gently carried her in his tail as she squirmed. He brought her onto the soft grass and gently laid her down onto it, never letting his tail unwrap from around her. She propped up against it trying to breathe. The frog was back in a flash, this time with two shells of the pink liquid that Nova guzzled down.

 

A warmth began to fill her head and body, much like the first time she had stumbled into the darker trees and feasted on the qualot berries that had fallen to the ground. She hiccuped and looked up to Dorian with a smile, “Thank you… That was very nice.” She sighed and rubbed her belly, it seemed to ease now though she could feel the base of her tail growing wetter, it was strange since Dorian had moved them from the water. She couldn’t look past her extremely swollen belly. 

 

“You just relax dear Nova, this will be over soon.” He smiled and nuzzled her, this time she nuzzled back before seizing a gasp again from a sharp feeling in her gut. Dorian laid himself down around her and faced her as she began to pant. 

 

She looked up at the sky, bright pinks were starting to wash across the sky for dawn’s embrace. She couldn’t seem to remember how long she had been here with Dorian, was Alexi worried about her? She should tell Dorian to go get him for her. Another sharp pang made her yelp and spread her hind legs wider to adjust for the strain. But then Alexi would see her like this… That wouldn’t do, she’d had to disappoint him especially after he told her not the leave the cave. She panted heavily and screwed her eyes shut to strain. She just knew she had to push, she could feel herself opening up below. A few more minutes and a wet pop sounded, opening her eyes she look over her belly to see Dorian smiling.

 

“Well done, just a few more to go my dear.” He leaned up to lick her cheek and she nodded with a breathy smile and began to push again. She’s not sure why she felt so distressed by him earlier. Now she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else except for his embrace, he was so smooth and warm, she nuzzled her cheek against the plush of his tail as she pushed herself hard.

 

It was all over in half an hour, sun broke across the sky line as Nova felt so relieved and stroking her soft belly that no longer ached, “Ohhh, that is so sooo much better..” She sighed happily slumping back, feet in the air not even bothering to look on the brood of eggs she had just laid. Dorian was already happily nuzzling each of them, checking them out one by one.

 

“Only 6 eggs? I was sure I had done better with you. We’ll just have to try again.” He chuckled and curled closer to his eggs and her.

 

“Haaa… I never..never had so many before in one batch!” She was still catching her breath. “Could I have more to drink? Laying is thirsty work.” She giggled. Dorian didn’t wait a second to beckon Toxicroak forward to her, she took the hard shell herself and poured it into her mouth. Now the warm fuzzy feeling made her so comfortable, a warm fire burning inside of her as she relaxed. “Mmm Dorian.. Ohhh..” she moaned feeling something nudging her between the legs. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Dorian lapping up her swollen pussy. “Mmm, that feels nice…” she cooed and laid back opening wider for him to access.

 

He took the invitation and started to dip his long thick tongue into her. He lapped her up cleaning any mess from the egg laying she had left. Just as she had drank the berry juice he seemed to be enthralled with her, dipping his tongue deeper and deeper into her. She squirmed and laughed his tongue tickled her within. She could feel him smiling against her thighs. He pulled away licking his muzzle causing her to whimper, “Nooo.. not yet..” she looked up to his sharp blue eyes with her own shiny hues. She pawed at him in the air, “I need more... Dorian please, I need it.” she whined. Something in the back of her head scolded her, trying desperately to make her remember something important. But the heat inside of body made her ache, she pushed away the nagging feelings and watch Dorian stand and hunch over her. He leaned down and nuzzled her mane and cheek.

 

“Anything for you my Dear.” he grinned and reached down himself to grasp her small hips. His hands alone could envelop her body, she licked at his muzzle as he brought his groin to hers. Already she could feel the cool tip of his cock nudging her entrance making her mewl out for him. The heat inside her was driving her mad and only he could calm it.

 

Slowly Dorian began to rub the growing member against her swollen folds, the cool sensation made her shiver beneath him, longer each stride grew with his cock until it was the length he wanted. “Now let’s see if we can’t top 6 eggs…” He whispered to her and pulled back from her, lining the tip to her soaking entrance. One swift thrust and he was inside of her, all the way down to the hilt. Dorian gasped and bucked once inside of her.

 

Nova gripped him from below, her walls hot with need, succulently squeezing his girth. If her head wasn’t spinning surely it would have nearly been a painful experience, his sheer girth was even larger than the eggs she had just produced. It was like he was forcing her adjustment little by little. He tried to withdraw from her but instead she squeezed him harder forcing him to buck again, “Haa! Y..you are a surprise little one.” He laughed panting over her. Never did he take his eyes off her, watching her squirm beneath him trying to keep him deep inside of her. Reaching up with her paws she stroked her belly, it distended with him inside of her. Pressing harder she moaned with Dorian, he could feel her small paws through her as she stroked him.

 

“M...more…” she moaned to him. Dorian didn’t need more encouragement. He pulled from her and began to wildly thrust into her. His hands secured around the bend of her hips keeping her locked into place as he rammed himself messily into her. She screamed beneath him, her paws reaching up to grip his chest as he growled. She was afraid she might shatter beneath him, never had she had anything or anyone so powerful take her, even Alexi wasn’t a match for him. She only had a second to think of him before her world broke. Her claws ripped into goodra’s flesh and she seized beneath him in a crushing orgasm. He didn’t stop for her, he continued to pump into her making her ride her orgasm for minutes after it had begun. Her mind wouldn’t stop spinning until he plunged into her one more time, a wet pop as his entire cock filled her to the brim. She hadn’t noticed it at first, but the whole time he was thrust, the base of his shaft had begun to swell like Alexi’s knot. In the last stroke he had forced her to take it, all of it. Tying her here to him as he poured his essence into her. He jerked over her and panted between pumps. “Haa..D..Dorian…” she smiled up at him and he smiled back in the most loving gaze.

 

“Oh my dear, the ride isn’t over yet. We need to make sure you produce more than before, right?” He licked her and began to roll over, taking her with him so she laid on top of his gut. His cock throbbed inside of her still occasionally giving another gush of semen into her stretched womb. It was a struggle for to her lay down on top of him, her belly easily had expanded to the size of her recent pregnancy, this time with just Dorian’s cock twitching inside of her.

 

“Mmm!” She bit her lips and wriggled try to pull herself from his enlarged knot, but it was no use, it had her secured to his shaft. All her moving about did was make him shoot a smaller load into her straining gut. “Ohhh.. Dorian, I can’t take much more… Ohh!!” She cried out rubbing the sides of her plump stomach.

 

Dorian laid back, putting his arms folded under his head to enjoy the view. “Don’t fret, I’m all done. But we need to ensure you cum a few more times to get the most eggs.” He growled sexually, “Toxi!” He snapped.

 

A rustle and hop later the large frog landed to the ground from the trees, “Sir?” He asked blushing, trying to hide his own excitement from watching them.

 

“Take her on top of me. This time for her, I need her to squeeze down a few more times.” He nodded and shifted to get more comfortable.

 

Toxicroak have a small ribbit before looking up to the swollen eevee knotted on top of the goodra, taking his hands away from his shame, his erection now stood full and proud as he hopped up onto the highs of Dorian. Grabbing her trail he pulled it high up to look at her puckered anus, wet and quivering for him. Her red and swollen pussy looked as if it was continuing gripping and suckling Dorian’s dick into her. Licking his lips Toxicroak brushed his hand down over their dripping juices and smeared it over her anus, readily sticking a finger into the tight orifice. 

 

At first it pushed him back, not giving way to his probing. Toxicroak wasn’t phased, instead he coaxed her, rubbing gentle circles around the puckered entrance, Nova’s tail shivered from his touch and began to ease, he took this chance to push straight into her. He could feel her stiffen. The small eevee gasped as he began to rub her from the inside, he was surprised that once he managed to push into her, her ass sucked him in tight. Much like how he saw her pussy gripping his boss’s cock, her ass began to pratically suckle his finger down to the hilt inside of her. Toxi licked his lips, his cock throbbed wanting to take his fingers place but he had a job to do first. Poking about inside of her he watched for every pause, every breath she took for the most sensitive areas. Inside he could feel the harden knot of Dorian just a wall away, he took careful time to stroke him through her, the large goodra twitched inside her giving a gentle buck making the eevee squeak with pleasure. Dorian gave a low grumble of approval and settled as Toxicroak found a rhythm of petting her from the inside, her minor protests turned to panting and pleasurable huffs. Still it wasn’t quite enough to send her back over the edge, pulling his hand down to slather more of the mixed juices of Nova and Dorian’s previous rut he pulled out his first finger with delicious pop and pressed two in it’s place. With one swift movement he thrust them both inside of her, Nova was taken off guard and squeezed down hard on both his fingers and Dorian’s knot. Dorian grunted beneath and bucked again trying to make her release her vice grip on them. His fingers deep inside of her to the knuckle he could feel Nova milking his boss, and his boss readily giving in as his cock pulsed against his stroking. Toxi knew he wasn’t going to be able to pump into her as he planned and leaned over her, his free hand reaching around her back and just over her hips to stroke her bloated belly. It was intense to feel his bosses enormous cock both from inside of her and pushing into her belly. Skimming her fur it didn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for, reaching down her belly towards her groin he found the plumper nipples, the tissue around them beginning to bulge and soften with milk in preparation of young. He began to grab and kneed the small breast, pinching and playing with the hardened nipple. He could just see the side of Nova’s face, tears had welled in her eyes, mouth hung wide open in breathy moans. Drool trickled off her tongue onto Dorian’s stomach. Toxi felt powerful to invoke such a face off of her, clearly his boss won in the cock race, but it was Toxi who was bringing her straight into lustful devastation. Beginning to forcefully rock and plunge his thick fingers in her ass he pinched her nipples between kneading grabs, Nova bucked on Dorian, slamming her ass into Toxi’s knuckles to get more from him, the large claw he had carefully propped over her didn’t expect this reaction from her and accidently cut across her ass making her cry out. It apparently was just what she needed, as the red of her blood stained her fur she began to cry out and spasm over his hand. Dorian writhed beneath them making Toxicroak’s footing unstable but he held on, poking and probing to keep her orgasm ride out for as long as possible. When she limped around his hand, he finally withdrew his fingers. Soaking wet, a string of juices connected the tip of his fingers to her ass, he leaned down and lapped it up with his tongue savoring her heat. His boss had said a couple of times, right? Drawing back his hands, he pulled apart her ass and began to rub the length of his cock against the soaked surface of her anus. Already he could see it pucker and pull at air, waiting to devour him. He didn’t keep her waiting before pulling back and thrusting forward has hard as he could. Nova screamed and gripped her claws into Dorian’s belly. Dorian grumbled with pleasure and sprawled back out again to comfortably watch the show. Some reason Toxicroak didn’t mind the icey blue eyes on him, he thought he would and shy away but instead it only filled him with more fire. He used that power to slam into the tiny eevee’s ass, it made her pulse and tug on Dorian’s knotted cock, even Dorian now leaned back into the rolling pleasure of her unintentionally squeezing and stroking his knot. All Nova could do was hang on for dear life as Toxi barreled into her, harder and harder until she sobbed. He was careful to remember her soft spots, all the places his fingers had inspected before. He used that to stroke his cock inside of her, each spot made her whimper and cry out for him. Not dorian’s name, but his own. This made his cock enlarge and throb inside of her, he slowed now, calming down from his head rush. He gave nice slow even strokes to distribute pressure inside of her, she was going to pop and he was going to be the trigger. He could feel Nova crushing his cock against Dorian’s now with how tightly she squeezed them, it was invigorating to feel them throbbing together inside of her. Toxi tried to pull out for one more big thrust but he was amazed to feel he couldn’t, Nova had them both so tight it allow for one more pull, instead he bucked into her, using already what he had inside of her to thrash into her most sensitive spot. It was just enough to send her spiraling again. She jerked beneath him in a feverish orgasm, her pussy and ass suckled both Dorian and Toxi, for Toxi that was all the encouragement he needed to shoot his hot load into her. He began to jerk above her, her tight walls taking advantage of his sensitivity and draining him of every single drop. If not more. Toxicroak just hugged her hips to his own and panted over her, “Shit…” he said under his breath.

 

Dorian was grinning, “I couldn’t agree more. Well done you two, this will have to top those six eggs.” He said proudly, “We can take a break now, I think sweet Nova needs it.”

 

Toxi looked down to the shivering eevee her small shoulders shaking as she wept. He couldn’t tell if it was out of pain or pleasure, a seed of guilt bubbled inside of him and he gently pulled his softening cock from her ass. Cum spilled out as soon as he did, dripping down and over Nova’s pussy and Dorian’s sheath and balls. He was surprised to see how much dribbled out from her, he didn’t usually spill so much of himself in play. Dorian was right, there was something oddly addictive about this particular eevee. Hopping down he began to clean himself up so he could make the rounds again.

 

As he hopped into the branches of the trees he looked back to see Dorian coddling Nova, but never releasing her from his knot. Toxi knew he could at any time he wished, but his master liked being all overwhelming. Toxi actually felt bad for the little eevee and hoped she recovered soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sincerely some guilty pleasure writing, haha.


	3. Goodra Series Part 3: The Eggception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi has finally found Nova! Oh what a mess his mate has gotten herself into. And with his old "friend" no less... He will have to make some pretty big compromises to get her out of his mess. Let's hope Nova doesn't end up scrambled after this...

**The Eggception**

**(Goodra Series Part Three)**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

Nova had been sulking all morning, now well into noon time. All of Dorian’s cuddling and grooming didn’t seem to her cheer her up any like it had before. Maybe it was because she finally stopped eating those headache inducing qualot berries, she had been craving peacha and oran berries and Dorian couldn’t seem to say no to her and her overly enlarged belly sending his minions to fetch whatever she wanted. Though every single time she brought up Alexi and how he must be worried he would shut her down and change subjects. It was no use, she was never going to escape this hell. It was even worse than the day care center, sure she didn’t have fun breeding there like she did with Dorian and Toxicroak but she only had to give out one egg at a time. She stroked her lumpy belly. It was even more strained than the day before. And due to the sheer size of it she was wildly uncomfortable. No position felt nice to be in, she couldn’t even get up and walk by herself. Dorian didn’t mind a bit, he loved to lather her in attention and keep her in his reach at all times. Her not being able to moved served him well. He didn’t even mind her consistent grumbling and whimpering, always forward to coo and coax her. At least this batch would be over soon, she could feel it beginning to wriggle inside of her. She dreaded how exhausted she was, but how much worse could it be than now when she could barely sleep? Yawning she whimpered and tucked her face against Dorian’s flank trying to rest more before the laying would start again.

 

It was only a couple of hours later that her gut grumbled her awake, she winced from the familiar sharp pang as her paws rubbed at her belly.

 

“...oooOOVA?!” A familiar voice sounded from the trees close, very close by.

 

Nova’s ears went straight up, she tried her rock herself upright but winced in pain and lounged back still not able to push herself yet, “ALEXI?” She cried back as Dorian lifted his head, glaring at the direction of shuffling woods.

 

It was only minutes before the large silky cream and tan ninetails had burst from the foliage panting and ragged looking, it didn’t seem as if he had slept for days. Nova’s chest nearly burst at the sight of him, tears flooding her eyes, “ALEXI!” She cried out and helplessly pawed for him.

 

The ninetails tried to sprint of her but an enormous tail lashed between them stopping Alexi dead in his tracks as Nova yelped in pain from the sudden movement around her. Toxicroak had leapt out from the trees after him but hung back now to let his boss deal with the intruder who got past him.

 

“Nova?! Darling are you alright? Has this monster had you the entire time?!” He asked frantically looking at her swollen belly already coming to his own conclusions, he snarled turning his glare to Dorian who stood over Nova grinning.

 

“Alexi, my dear friend. Is that anyway to talk to your old comrade? Your pet here was caught eating from my grove and I had to make an example of her. Since she took something of mine, she had to repay me. Eggs seemed very harmless choice.” He curled his tail again snuggly around her helping her sit better upright.

 

“Don’t you dear friend me, you slime ball! Look at her, she’s clearly in pain! Nova…” Alexi called sorrowfully still trying to edge closer to her to check her himself.

 

Dorian laughed, “Relax, after this batch she’ll be free to go. Should be..”

 

“ha...Ahh!” Nova cried out grabbing her enlarged gut with her paws, it let out an irritated gurgle and quivered beneath her touch.

 

“....Anytime now.” Dorian raised his brows impressed with the timing. “See? You can have your pet back in a matter of hours. You’re welcome to leave and come back by dusk, I’m sure she’ll be all wrapped up by then.”

 

“N..noo… please, stay.” She gasped and whimpered calling out to Alexi, tears pouring over her cheeks, “I don’t want you to leave again, pl.. please…Ahh..!” she cried out tipping herself over Dorian’s tail and ripping it right.

 

“Alright darling, I’ll allow it this time. This should help make the laying easier at least since you won’t have any more of the juice.” Dorian said rolling his eyes and settled down allowing the ninetails to finally venture in closer.

 

Alexi didn’t take a moment longer to practically leap on her, though her wincing at his touch made him freeze and gingerly lick a ther face. He inspected her all over, grimacing at her thoroughly changed scent. Clearly Dorian had been lavishing himself on her the moment he found her, careful to wipe away any of his former mating scents. Had he not found her, surely he would have kept her as an egg slave and no one would know the wiser that she wasn’t his to have.

 

“Nova… What do you need, I’m here now…” He cooed and gently nuzzled his head to hers. She was feverish and breaking out into a sweat from strain. Even Alexi knew something was wrong, this was just too much strain on her poor little body.

 

Despite everything Nova looked up at him with big teary eyes and smiled, “I’m so glad you found me. I’m so so sorry I... “ Alexi hushed her and shook his head.

 

“No my sweet, I shouldn’t have left you as long as I did. I know your curious nature. None of this is your fault.” He comforted her and laid with her as she tried to ready herself.

 

Minutes turned to an hour and Nova’s condition only worsened. Even Dorian was beginning to shift with unease watching the two. Alexi continued to bicker and argue with him only to quiet when Nova cried out.

 

“Nova please, anything, anything you want me to do?” Alexi said helplessly watching her shallow breathing.

 

Nova smiled at him and nodded, “Y..yes, can you? I know… This is embarrassing…”

 

“Anything, please, just name it.” Alexi cut into her practically dancing around her to get an answer.

 

“Remember when we first were together? The two eggs? I had trouble then too.. but you helped by.. uhm…” She blushed even more than Alexi thought possible in her feverish state.

 

He looked over his shoulder at Dorian and growled, “Is there ANYWHERE else you can be? We don’t need you here.” He snapped.

 

Dorian only shrugged, “No, I won’t be leaving this spot until I see she’s fine and my eggs are safely delivered. After all you never know if you’ll need my help.” He said eyes flashing curiously over their conversation.

 

Alexi sighed and looked back mournfully to Nova, “Yes dear, I can help. Just hold on, try to relax…” He cooed and  walked around her, from behind her he could see both Nova and Dorian intently staring wondering what they were going on about.

 

Alexi laid himself down and lowered himself to her groin and began to nose it it. The desperate urge to scent her himself had to wait, he needed to help her first. Gently he began to lap at her swelling pussy. His wide tongue covering her entirely as he comforted and tried to relax her from below. After a few minutes of him working his tongue with her it seemed to be working. Finally she strained and pushed hard enough that the first egg began to show, just the white tip of it opening her wide. Alexi continued to lap at the egg and her clit, hoping to encourage her to continue to push on her own. She tried and tried, the egg pushed out a little further before she lost her strength and it slowly began to slip back inside, “Ohhh..” She moaned and twitched beneath Alexi.

 

Dorian pushed himself up and crawled around the two. “Here, this position won’t help her. Turned her around on my tail.” He said gently, not using his commanding voice like he had before.

 

Alexi hated to involve him in any way after putting her in this state, but she needed all the help she could get. Very carefully he got up and nipped at her fluffy mane and pulled her up. She complained and whimpered, it broke his heart to hear but still he set her up on the thick of Dorian’s tail so she was standing on wobbly legs and squatting with gravity to aid her.

 

“Alexi… please, I need more..” she whimpered twitching her tail up to reveal the egg was pushed out a slightly bit more but struggling.

 

Alexi didn’t hesitate, he laid down and lowered his head under her tail, suddenly Toxicroak appeared beside them gently picking up her tail out of his face so he could have better access to her. Alexi would have growled at the intruder who tried to keep him away but he had to work to do.

 

Leaning in he began to lick and lap at her ass. He couldn’t reach her clit in this position so he hoped this would help. Nova seemed to ease and huff, not stopping even for a moment alexi continued to lap her up until the first egg plopped onto the ground. Dorian reach out and gently rolled it away to help make room for the next.

 

A couple more eggs later Nova had to stop and catch her breath, she had no idea how many more there was, but it felt like a lot and her energy was already hanging by a thread. She wasn’t sure how much more she could stand to do. “Alexi… I’m sorry, I need more… Please, please…” she whimpered.

 

“H-here? With them?” Alexi said stunned at her request, clearly she wasn’t joking as she glared at him with the reddest blush.

 

“No, back home, yes here! Just do it!!” she cried out making all three males shrink back a little. 

 

Alexi sighed and glared at both Dorian and Toxicroak who only looked confused. Alexi leaned in and lapped more heavily, taking in her fresh and pungent smell of her heat. Even in the midst of this he could smell her arousal and tried to channel his mind only to that. Thinking about how he wanted to cover her in his own scent, how the next clutch of eggs would he his. He could feel his shaft begin to swell with need and stood up and drew himself over her. Toxicroak and Dorian both watched eagerly slowly starting to understand what was happening.

 

The tip of his red cock poked against Nova’s ass, she pushed it straight out to him and whimpered, shaking beneath him. He didn’t take long to line himself with her and slowly push himself into her. He was careful to lap as much saliva as he could into her but only so much could help as he withdrew and pushed forward again to coat himself for an easy entrance into her. Slowly he felt her tight ass engulf him whole. She was so hot and so tight he nearly burst just from the first stroke, arceus did he miss her… Her smell, her feel, the way her cute little hips bucked up against him when she wanted more. He wanted to be careful and so he started slow, never fully pulling out but he would softly stroke into her. Nova began to moan and got into the movement with him, every time an egg moved inside of her he could feel it’s crushing pressure against his swelling cock, but it didn’t hinder the movement. In fact she seemed more as ease pushing each one one. Three more had been laid and Alexi was straining to keep his composure.

 

Nova bucked her hips hard against him and cried for more, Alexi was unsure until Dorian snapped a comment about how if he moved over he’d let Toxi take her tail instead, this only fueled his angry fire and he began to buck more wildly making Nova cry out, another egg came and fell hot into Dorian’s paw as he carefully and quickly kept taking them away as they became more consistent. Alexi’s knot had been small enough to slip in and out of Nova at first, but now it had swelled enough that it was only knocking behind her.

 

Nova didn’t seem too pleased, “Alexi, please!” She cried, “I need it, I need you!” She moaned and shivered around him. Alexi didn’t seem to need further encouragement, a couple more thrusts and he felt her give way to him, swallowing his whole knot inside of her. Her body pulled him in tight and suckled him for sustenance, he cried out and spasmed shooting his load into her needy pulls. Nova panted and pushed hard, she wasn’t able to push his knot out, he was tied into her now throbbing against her heated walls, but the eggs that followed crushed hard into his knot making him wince and buck to spend more seed into her. She smiled and panted heavily as the next two eggs came.

 

It took nearly two more hours of his consistent rutting until the last egg was finally laid. Alexi had shot two more full loads into her kneading anus constantly milking him for more. Clearly she had missed him as much as he did her. Thoroughly tuckered they both went limp panting in a hot mess. Dorian stood up now taking his tail from them knocking alexi on his back and Nova on his belly, her ass still completely secured to his painfully throbbing knot. Still her ass clung and suckled him not allowing him to soften.

 

Dorian gathered up all the eggs safely into the hollow tree where he made a soft grass and moss nest for them, “You laid 11 eggs total, see Nova? I knew you could to it.” Dorian said proudly and walked back to them standing over them. “Such a loving display you two…. I’d love to get one last farewell before you two go.” Dorian smirked and stepped closer, the head of his cock already peaking. Nova instinctively opened her legs wide for him panting heavily.

 

Alexi wrapped his paws around her midsection and growled up at Dorian, “You have your eggs, that is enough! You don’t need her any more!” He snapped.

 

“Hush little fox, I know. I won’t be keeping her now. I just want a proper good bye before you take her away. Don’t worry, you can enjoy the ride too. After all… it looks like you won’t be going anywhere any time soon…” He said smugly pulling her legs up to peek at her ass sucking tight to the ninetail’s cock, standing out proud and puckered over the knot sealing it in.

 

Dorian didn’t wait for more complaining, he reached down to his own cock and stroked it giving it shape, something similar to Alexi’s but much larger. A slight bulge around the base representing a knot to grow in time. He leaned in over the two and poured himself into her, his girth pushing her full and open again until it filled and pushed up into her belly under Alexi’s paws. “That’s how to fill an eevee..” He smirked and began to pull back to thrust again.

 

Alexi cringed and held onto Nova tightly as she cried out. Dorian thrashed into her making her pull and push on Alexi’s knot as well, opening and closing hard on him. He could feel another swell inside of him building, how was it possible to be so pent up? Clearly for Nova, she inspired all pokemon around her to be ruthless with her tail...  Dorian’s bulge had started to take shape, the girth of it swelling to the size of the largest egg of the batch she had just laid, with one last push he popped it into her and locked it into her as he allowed the seed to pour straight into her empty womb. “Haaa.. I’m going to miss this..” Dorian sighed with pleasure as Nova’s pussy suckled both of their knots that kept her gaping for more. She seemed drunk with pleasure of both breathy moans and giggles each time Alexi licked and kissed her.

 

Dorian wasn’t ready to relinquish them yet. He leaned over and put his paws under Alexi. Alexi gave a shout of alarm and before he could do a thing about he he was pulled up with Nova against Dorian’s soft stomach as he laid back. with a loud thump.

 

“Haaa.. much better… I have just one last request. I had so much fun the last couple of times we did this, but never with so many partners. Toxi!” He called out to the frog pokemon hanging in the trees close by. 

 

He hopped close looking rather confused, “Sir?” He asked.

 

Dorian smugly closed his eyes and leaned comfortably back. “I want one last ride, please get behind Alexi here. He won’t bite, will you?”

 

The ninetails growled, “You’ve got to be joking?! No, I will bite!” He barked.

 

With that Dorian widened his legs and took a deep breath. Nova winced and cried out, Dorian’s knot swelled another half inch threatening her very seams. Alexi seemed to catch quick to what was happening as he felt the knot crushing into his own between the thin walls.

 

Alexi quieted and licked at Nova. Glaring at Dorian he kept his mouth shut in silent submission. Toxicroak looked slightly apprehensive, though the entire erotic display didn’t seem to hold back his own peaking cock. Tentatively hopping up and behind Alexi he pulled aside the many tails trying to get access to his ass. It took some effort to control the angry lashing tails but once set aside he looked at the narrow bounty and swollen balls that dangled just below. Reaching down he gingerly touched them making Alexi buck into Nova who cried out. Alexi hushed apologies to her and tried to keep his growling low. Toxi wasn’t going to waste more time, it was only so much time that the ninetails would tolerate this treatment.

 

Reaching down further to scoop at the excessive juices from Dorian and Nova, he coated his cock, lined up, and pushed in. Alexi’s ass wasn’t nearly as inviting as Nova’s, it was searing hot to the touch. The heat engulfing Toxi and making him immediately withdraw with a wince. Alexi smirked and petted Nova who rested beneath him. Toxi wasn’t about to let him get the better of him, if he could play Nova like a fine tune he could with him as well. He grabbed Alexi’s hips and began to thrust in and out of him with wild abandon. He Kept his eyes on the moaning eevee between the two. Each forceful thrust into Alexi made him buck into Nova, who shifted with Alexi and pulled tight on Dorian’s cock. Dorian laid back and enjoyed the ride and show.

 

The swelling that had been building up with Nova before now was starting overwhelm Alexi, he could feel the tipping edge as each push from Toxicroak made him thrust into Nova who in turn began to squeeze and milk his knot. One more hard push and Nova cried for Alexi, it was just enough to buck hard into her and spasm as he spilled one last large load into her. He could feel his cum coating his cock, it had nowhere to go thanks to the swollen knot blocking the exit. Toxi didn’t take long to finish into his own ass and quickly withdrawing to allow the semen to spill down his ass and balls. He sneered with disdain but quickly reverted back to coax the panting eevee under him, her own belly swollen with Dorian’s continous cum she milked from them both.

 

“Mmm… That wasn’t so bad, was it Alexi? Everyone had a little fun and we all can go home. now.” He said bucking playfully into Nova who whimpered from Dorian’s immense knot. 

 

Finally after that last load Alexi felt his own swelling going down, he slowly eased his knot from Nova letting his cum pour from her ass and all over Dorian. Enjoy smelling like me, asshole. Alexi thought to himself.

 

“Hahhh.. Now..now release her so we can leave.” Alexi commanded hugging her close as her breathing shallowed.

 

Dorian shrugged and bucked them a couple more times getting every last drop out into her swollen plush belly before allowing the knot to deflate and slip from Nova’s gaping pussy. It drooled from the overfilling of both orifices and she whimpered for the sweet relief of both knots.

 

Alexi picked her up by the scruff and hopped her down into the shallows of the water allowing her to take a quick drink for her hoarse voice and  clean her himself. He was quick about it and rinsed himself as well. before picking up the very tuckered out eevee into his jaws and started to walk away without even looking back. 

 

“I hope to see you both again soon!” Dorian called out and went to curl up with the bundle of eggs he collected from Nova, 17 in total of the few short days they spent together. An amazing feat for sure.

 

~~~

 

Nova had no idea how long it had been, she remember water and closing her eyes, but then… blackness. Nothingness. Opening her groggy eyes she immediately regret it, everything hurt as she came to consciousness. Her body throbbed, her legs hurt, her head ached, even the tip of her tail hurt.

 

Blinking the haze from her eyes she realized she was finally home… in her warm nest curled up in an even warmer pokemon. Alexi was snug around her keeping her closer than ever. She had no idea how long she had been out or what day it was any more, but she was so glad to be home… to be with Alexi again. She snuggled her face into him and sighed heavily letting herself fade to black.

 

**The end of the Goodra Series.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time really trying to write anything involving eggs and ovi/egglaying. So heck, it was a lot of fun and I would expect this to be a common theme. Specially for Nova Eevee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty new writer to posting. I like to roleplay and write for my own private enjoyment. So this is my first time really trying to post my work online. I heard this would be a good place to start practicing being a writer and enjoying other fiction by other creators. I'm excited to be here.


End file.
